Cloud Strife
(Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring) (Arcade) (Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring) (PS) |englishva= |motioncapture= (Mobius)https://na.square-enix.com/us/blog/mobius-final-fantasy-pax-west-2017-recap (Inglês) |gameplay=true |boss page=Cloud (Chefe) |other appearances=true |dissidia=true |tactics=true |gallery=true }} Cloud Strife é o personagem principal de Final Fantasy VII e Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, e também aparece nos jogos spin-off da Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, incluindo Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- e Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, como personagem de apoio. Um espadachim confiante e orgulhoso a princípio, Cloud acredita ser um membro de uma unidade de guerreiros de elite chamada SOLDIER. Ele descobre que suas memórias são falsas e, com a ajuda dos seus amigos, aprende que há mais para ser um herói que possuir força física e fama. Perfil Aparência Cloud é um homem com pele clara e uma constituição esbelta e tonificada. Ele tem cabelo loiro espetado. Possui olhos azuis, que brilham de modo inumano devido a ele ter sido exposto a energia Mako. Como os "olhos Mako" são icônicos para os membros do SOLDIER, o Cloud é identificado como um deles. Sua arma é a Espada Buster, uma enorme espada de vários metros de comprimento que ele empunha na maioria de suas aparições. A outra arma registrada da Cloud é um conjunto de Fusion Swords, que consiste em seis espadas de interconexão individuais que formam uma espada maior, semelhante em forma e tamanho à Buster. O traje de Cloud é o uniforme padrão da 1ª Classe SOLDIER: calças índigo com uma camisa sem mangas e um cinto, botas marrons, e uma pulseira SOLDIER no pulso esquerdo. Ele tem um brinco de prata na orelha esquerda. Em Crisis Core, Cloud usa o uniforme azul de um soldado de infantaria da compania Shinra. Ele veste seu capacete para ocultar sua identidade às vezes. No filme Advent Children, veste uma camisa de gola alta sem mangas, calças e botas pretas. Como o resto de seus companheiros, ele usa uma fita rosa em volta do braço esquerdo, embora permaneça escondido durante a maior parte do filme. Personalidade Cloud é um personagem sombrio e meditativo, atormentado pela culpa sobre o que ele percebe como falhas do passado para salvar aqueles com quem ele se importa. Distanciando-se de seus amigos, Cloud tenta manter suas aflições em segredo. Quando mais novo, Cloud era uma pessoa tímida, mas relativamente otimista, era afetuoso com Tifa e idolatrava Zack e Sephiroth. Depois de ser traído por seu ídolo, ele não hesita em buscar vingança. A gota d'água ocorreu quando ele repentinamente contraiu a doença incurável Geostigma, que aumentou seus sentimentos de desamparo. Em Final Fantasy VII, Cloud, inconscientemente, mantém uma personalidade falsa misturando suas memórias com o famoso guerreiro Zack, agindo como um SOLDIER de primeira classe arrogante e egoísta, devido ao efeito combinado de envenenamento pela energia mako e a influência das células de Jenova em seu corpo. Cloud nega simultaneamente seu verdadeiro eu, mas anseia por uma identidade. Cloud chega a ponto de aceitar a identidade de um Clone de seu arqui-inimigo Sephiroth. Tendo bloqueado as memórias dos eventos passados, ele sofre um colapso mental quando aprende que na verdade nunca se tornou SOLDIER, era apenas um humilde soldado que acompanhava Zack em sua missão. Depois de restaurar sua verdadeira personalidade, mostra preocupação genuína pelo destino do planeta, um forte contraste com sua persona inícial, onde ele alegou não se importar com nenhuma causa, e só concordou em ajudar a AVALANCHE pelo dinheiro. Referências de:Cloud Strife en:Cloud Strife es:Cloud Strife fi:Cloud Strife fr:Cloud Strife it:Cloud Strife ja:クラウド・ストライフ ru:Клауд Страйф Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy VII Categoria:Personagens de Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Categoria:Personagens de Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Categoria:Personagens de Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Categoria:Personagens de On the Way to a Smile Categoria:Personagens de Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy Tactics Categoria:Personagens secretos Categoria:Personagens de Chocobo Racing Categoria:Personagens de Hoshi wo Meguru Otome Categoria:Legends de Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade